fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Wilt
Wilt (born January 1, 1970) is a character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends who is voiced in English by veteran comic/actor Phil LaMarr. Personality Wilt is overly friendly and helpful; almost to a fault. He is an optimistic imaginary friend who was created by a kid named Jordan Michaels (a play on the famous basketball player Michael Jordan) who is now a famous basketball player. Wilt got his name from the legendary center Wilt Chamberlain. Wilt was created to teach Jordan how to play basketball, who was extremely short for his age and constantly lost to his older brother (as a youngster, Michael Jordan constantly lost to his brother, Larry Jordan). He wears old school styled basketball sneakers - which make his footsteps squeak like he's on a basketball court when he walks around - a red, white and blue sweatband on his wrist, and the number one on his chest like on a basketball jersey. Wilt is also known for his habit of almost constantly appologizing for no reason (usually before he speaks, he says "I'm sorry but," and sometimes asks "Is that okay?" at the end). Appearance He has large scars on the side of his head. Only his right arm is usable in a normal manner. His left arm, although a stump, can be used to hold little things, as we see in Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, when he holds a bowl of chips with his left arm. His eyes are on stalks protruding from his head; the left eye is damaged, so it rattles when it moves and the eyelid doesn't open and close at all some of the time. But strangely in the Halloween episode of this show, Wilt is a werewolf in the flashback and in the movie Bloo made people think that he got his scars from some type of werewolf imaginary friend. Bloo is also getting people to think that in the same flashback, when a lamp fell on his right eye, it didn't break like the left one which doesn't seem to make any sense. According to his Coco Card, he is the tallest of the imaginary friends (although this may not be true since the Big Baby, the New Guy, Extremeasaurus, Foul Larry and many others seem to be bigger and stronger) at ten feet tall and 130 pounds of lean muscle (as he said in Room with a Feud-- "I'm a lean, mean muscle machine!"), and strong enough to lift Eduardo, if only for a few seconds. Wilt appears in all the Episodes except for "Frankie My Dear" and "Affair Weather Freinds," although he was mentioned in "Frankie My Dear." Traits Wilt prides himself on finding abandoned imaginary friends, making him a "helper friend," and is kind-hearted to a fault, sometimes apologizing a lot even with it is unnecessary; he just can't say "no," especially when someone asks him to do something, even if it's incredibly inconvenient. For example, in Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, he missed the entire basketball game doing favors for everyone who saw him (including thugs). Though he has not been able to say "no" in that episode, he said it twice before admitting he couldn't say it and has also said it numerous times in other episodes, even ones made before Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way. Bloo's laziness sometimes makes him take advantage of Wilt's niceness by pretending to be sad or hurt. In Partying Is Such Sweet Soirée, we also learn that he's an excellent dancer, but tends to get nervous in front of large gatherings as seen at the County Imaginary Friends Talent Show Pageant in Hiccy Burp, resulting in him flubbing his lines, and becoming too frozen with stage fright to continue afterwards. Wilt also hosted the contest the previous year, apparently forgetting his lines and causing something horrible (which was frequently mentioned but never explained), but after messing up a second time Madame Foster says "That was much better than last year." Wilt is generally a pushover, although he does have his dignity and will stand up for himself past a certain point. In'' Room with the Feud'', a new bedroom was available and he was quite insistent that he deserved it being that the room was very large with basketball wallpaper and two basketball hoops and even a scoreboard. Bloo attempted to fake sadness, in an attempt to coax Wilt into giving Bloo the room, stating: "But Wilt, you'll hurt my feeeeewiiiings!" Wilt responds with: "You know, I thought about that. And, the thing is... I really don't care." In another episode, Beat with a Schtick, he refused to help Bloo after he discovered he was making fun of tall people. In Bus the Two of Us, Mac and Bloo ask Wilt to distract Frankie while they are out on the Foster's bus taking a joyride. After several attempts to keep Frankie in the house, Wilt screams into the phone, "Two minutes! You have two minutes before Frankie leaves the house and there's nothing I can do to stop her, Mac! I am trapped in a tangled web of lies and I can't do it anymore! I tried, I really tried, but it's too much okay?! It's too much! The Wilt man is signing off. You are on your own, Mister!" He then slams down the phone, then picks it up to say, "Sorry." In Squeeze the Day he apparently got all of Foster's banned from the beach after an accident involving homeless jellyfish and lots of sand. Wilt is one of the oldest friends at Foster's, and the third oldest of the imaginary main characters (with Duchess and Herriman as second and first, respectively) as shown in the episode The Big Picture where he is seen in all but the first of the annual house photos. History In "Good Wilt Hunting," his history is revealed. His creator, Jordan Michaels (a spoonerism of Michael Jordan, a famous star basketball player), wasn't very good at basketball, so he created Wilt, who, when created, had a left arm and eye exactly like his current good ones. With Wilt's help, Jordan became unbeatable. For a whole year, they were unstoppable. However, a jealous boy created Foul Larry (a double pun on former Boston Celtics star Larry Bird, and the penalty known as a "foul" in basketball) a giant with a basketball head. Jordan and Wilt faced off against them, and they were ahead 48-47 until Larry went in for a final shot. Wilt was ready to defend, but Jordan was right under Larry when he jumped. Wilt, setting aside the victory, rushed in and pushed Jordan out of the way just as Larry came down, saving Jordan's life, but crushing Wilt's left arm, leaving it the length it is now. The ball went through the basket and knocked his left eye, bending it into its current shape. (It is still unknown how he got his scars, but they may have been acquired on his journey for a place to stay which was Fosters.) Jordan was so upset about the loss, that Wilt, distraught, ran away. It wasn't until Stats, the score keeper, told Jordan what happened that he went to look for Wilt, but all he found was the wristband from Wilt's broken arm. Jordan went on to become a professional basketball star, and while filming an ad in Japan was found by Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Coco, Eduardo, Nina Valerosa, and the scientists who researched Coco (Douglas and Adam) who looked for him after Wilt left to take on Foul Larry. The two were reunited, and Wilt promised to visit Jordan whenever he wanted. Wilt, however could still be adopted. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters